Guerreiros da Luz
Os 'Guerreiros da Luz ' são um tema recorrente da série Final Fantasy. Quatro heróis são escolhidos pelos cristais, seja por uma profecia, um desejo ou pelo destino, para ir numa perigosa jornada para combater o mal ou simplesmente restaurar o equilíbrio do mundo. Nos jogos em que aparecem, os Guerreiros da Luz são sempre personagens jogáveis controlados pelo jogador. Aparições ''Final Fantasy thumb|left|Os Guerreiros da Luz do ''[[Final Fantasy vistos por trás.]] Os Guerreiros da Luz de Final Fantasy são quatro jovens mencionados na profecia de Lukahn que aparecem em Cornelia para salvar a Princesa Sarah, que foi sequestrada por Garland , um cavaleiro corrompido. Na novelização FINAL FANTASY I · II · III Memory of Heroes, os Guerreiros recebem os nomes Zest, Sauber, Daewoo e Floe, e consistem em um Warrior, um Thief, um Black Mage e uma White Mage respectivamente. A missão deles não é salvar o cristal, mas derrotar os Quatro Demônios de cada um dos quatro elementos e salvar o mundo, assim restaurando a luz dos cristais que eles carregam. Esses Guerreiros da Luz não possuem nomes próprios, é o jogador quem os nomeia. Suas classes também são escolhidas pelo jogador no início do jogo. Após derrotarem os Quatro Demônios, os Guerreiros da Luz viajam para o passado para derrotarem a origem de todo o mal, Chaos, que é, na verdade, o primeiro inimigos que eles enfrentaram, Garland. Ele criou um ciclo de destruição que atravessa o tempo, mas este foi destruído quando os Guerreiros da Luz derrotaram Chaos. ''Final Fantasy III'' [[Arquivo:Amano_FFIII_Group.jpg|thumb|right|Arte dos Guerreiros da Luz do Final Fantasy III (Famicom).]] Os Guerreiros da Luz são quatro jovens órfãos que vivem no Continente Flutuante. Eles não possuem nomes no jogo original, mas a versão de DS os batizou de Luneth, Arc, Refia e Ingus, e deu a eles uma backstory. Eles viajam pelo mundo ao encontro dos quatro cristais elementais, ganhando novas classes a cada um que encontram. O objetivo deles é impedir que as forças das Trevas destrua o mundo em que vivem. Ao entrarem no Mundo de Trevas, os Guerreiros da Luz encontram os seus opostos, os Guerreiros da Escuridão. Estes Guerreiros salvaram o mundo uma vez, mas não da costumeira Escuridão; ao invés disso, eles derrotaram o poder destrutivo da Luz. Os quatro Guerreiros da Escuridão dão suporte aos quatro órfãos na batalha final contra a Cloud of Darkness. ''Final Fantasy V'' [[Arquivo:FFV_Amano_art.jpg|thumb|left|Arte dos Guerreiros da Luz do Final Fantasy V, da esq. para a dir.: Bartz, Lenna, Krile e Faris, por Yoshitaka Amano.]] Mais uma vez, existem dois grupos de guerreiros. Antes do início do jogo, os Guerreiros do Amanhecer; Galuf, Dorgann, Kelger e Xezat; derrotaram o maligno Exdeath e selaram-no em outro mundo usando os quatro cristais. Embora três dos quatro guerreiros voltaram para seu próprio mundo, Dorgann decidiu ficar para trás, sentindo-se culpado for trazer um grande mal para um mundo inocente. Durante sua estadia lá, ele teve um filho, Bartz, mas morreu de tristeza após o falecimento da sua esposa, Stella. Mais tarde, Bartz se torna um viajante, que um dia reúne um grupo de guerreiros, os Guerreiros da Luz. Estes quatro, que incluem o Guerreiro da Alvorada Galuf e as irmãs Lenna e Faris, membras da realeza de Tycoon, são escolhidos pelos cristais para protegê-los e destruir o mal. Eles falham todas as vezes e os cristais são destruídos pelas forças do Exdeath. Quando cada cristal é quebrado, seus fragmentos tornam-se classes que podem ser usadas pelos Guerreiros. Depois que os quatro cristais são destruídos, Exdeath renasce. Os Guerreiros da Luz viajam para o mundo dos Guerreiros do Amanhecer e enquanto estão lá, cada Guerreiro do Amanhecer se sacrifica na tentativa de derrotar Exdeath. Por fim, Galuf também perece. Ele é substituído pela sua neta, Krile, que completa a segunda geração de guerreiros. Exdeath funde os dois mundos em um só para ganhar mais poder do Vazio. Os Guerreiros da Luz viajam para a Fenda Interdimensional, lutando contra hordas de demônios, e finalmente destroem Exdeath, com a ajuda dos espíritos dos Guerreiros do Amanhecer. No final do jogo é revelado que sempre que o mundo estiver à beira de ser consumido pelo Vácuo, nascerão quatro espíritos que trarão a luz, referindo-se a formação dos Guerreiros da Luz. ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' Duzentos anos depois dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy V, os cristais mais uma vez correm perigo, desta vez por causa do maligno Ra Devil. Linally, uma descendente de Bartz, reúne um novo grupo de Guerreiros da Luz, seu amigo Prettz, a pirata Rouge e o general Valkus, para derrotar essa nova ameaça. O grupo incomum é logo despachado para a Lua Negra em sua missão para salvar o mundo da destruição. Embora a história foque principalmente em Linally e Prettz, e ninguém além da Linally possui poderes mágicos, o fato que quatro guerreiros se unem para enfrentar o mal iminente e que o grupo espelha levemente os Guerreiros da Luz de Final Fantasy V, são suficientes para chamá-los assim também extraoficialmente. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Lightning é chamada de "a cavaleira da luz", um sinônimo para "a guerreira da luz" por Zoe no Coliseu de Yusnaan antes do início da luta. ''Final Fantasy XIV'' Os Guerreiros da Luz são os Guerreiro da Luz (isto é, os jogadores) que ajudaram a proteger as cidades-estados e formaram a Aliança Eorzean durante os eventos que levaram à Sétima Era Umbral. Eles participaram da Batalha nas planícies de Mor Dhona e aparentemente desapareceram durante a libertação de Bahamut. Seus nomes derivam do fato de que sempre que as pessoas tentam se lembrar deles, tudo que se lembram é de uma silhueta envolvida por uma luz cegante. Personagens criados no jogo original possuem uma tatuagem especial na nuca, indicando que eles são um dos Guerreiros da Luz. Ela pode ser ocultada (ou exibida) com o comando "/lmark". Eles também possuem uma introdução diferente no início do jogo, aparecendo em um brilho de luz e andando a pé para a cidade-estado escolhida, além de pequenas alterações nos textos de algumas missões. Eles também recebem um chocobo cujo bico possui a mesma marca, implicando que é possivelmente o mesmo chocobo que possuíam na era anterior. Próximo ao fim da história principal, os Scions of the Seventh Dawn e todos os jogadores (isto é, incluindo os que foram criados em Realm Reborn) são referenciados como Guerreiros da Luz pelos líderes das Grande Companhias. O personagem do jogador é chamado de Guerreiro da Luz especificamente pelo Hydaelyn. de:Krieger des Lichts en:Warriors of Light es:Guerreros de la Luz it:Guerrieri della luce pl:Warriors of Light Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Final Fantasy Categoria:Final Fantasy III Categoria:Final Fantasy V Categoria:Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Organizações